This invention relates to issues associated with urban combat where acquisition and engagement of potential targets often requires close-in viewing and aiming in building interiors.
In the past, a weapon, such as a rifle, may have a scope that enables a user to scan an objective area or target area and engage targets while viewing the target through the scope. Unfortunately, these scopes or gun sights required the user to look through the scope by placing the user's eye at or near the end of the scope and looking through the scope at the target. While doing so, the user exposed himself to direct adversary fire when he was using the scope to view, locate and engage a target.
Various types of optical systems have been used as sighting systems on weapons. Examples of such optical systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,202 Mladjan et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,271 by Nagler. Other U.S. references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,995; 5,189,555; 6,490,060; and 6,643,969.
What is needed is an improved sighting system which enables an alignment and aim the weapon for firing at the target while concealed and protected from such return fire by, for example, a wall of a building.